


Somewhere Out There

by basingtei



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breaking all the rules, Multi, No side ships, Office drama, equal shipping, find love in two months, hidge, klance, national security or love, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basingtei/pseuds/basingtei
Summary: The FBI agent in your laptop AU everyone wants





	1. Happy Monday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brilliant tumblr idea and yes Imma use it to abuse my shipping love. Have fun!

Cubicle jobs are the worst. You sit for 8 hours a day, watching people on two monitors, have to beg for a more ergonomic chair constantly, and are assigned a new client every two months. Your ass hurts, going to the bathroom more than twice a day is damn near forbidden and timed at that, not to mention your lunch gets stolen constantly. 

 

Okay, so maybe it's not the worst job ever, but it's pretty far up there.

 

Allura sighed and blew a stray curl from her face, already hating Mondays. This meeting was the same as the last several. Going over security protocols, HIPPA, PHI, personal security info, the works. 

 

The stray hair was tucked behind her ear by a pair of familiar fingers, of which slid her an iced caramel macchiato with two shots of espresso and extra-extra whipped cream by request. She smiled as he sat down next to her.

 

“You’re late.” She whispered.

 

“And? I always am.” He whispered back. He pointed to the venti and smiled. “Happy Monday.”

 

She was too tired to respond verbally and opted for a nod, taking a good long drink from her perfect coffee that she never had time to get. 

 

The meeting ended and all workers departed, getting to their workstations. She stood and held her drink, already half gone. She looked to her side and he stood with her. She smiled softly and took another sip.

 

“Thank you, Lance.”

 

“My pleasure. Now where’s-”

 

“Don’t even start, I’m actually on break.” A voice made them both turn. Pidge closed her eyes and took her espresso straight. Two gulps and her double was gone. Lance looked at the time.

 

“How are you on break at 9am?”

 

“It’s March 1st and my client happens to be in Hawai’i. I’m officially on O’ahu time.” She paused and blinked slowly like a cat wanting a nap. She yawned and tried to regain her composure. “I’m going over yesterday’s stuff and a quick briefing before I go home and come back tomorrow. I’m on the 11 to 7 shift.”

 

“Aw! We’ll miss you so much!!!” He smiled and earned a playful shove.

 

“Play nice Lance, you know Pidge can make your life hell. Like making sure you get assigned someone from Guam in May.” Allura warned, desperately sucking at the watery bottom of her cup.

 

The three of them made their way to their little corner of computers and walked like they owned the place.

 

“Please explain to me how a vigilante hacker became a NSA again?”

 

“The answer lies in your question my friend. And I’m very persuasive.”

 

Allura rolled her eyes at their banter as they all sat down.

 

“But when will you have time for homework?” He teased.

 

“I graduated with a 4.0 from MIT. And I’m 19. What exactly did you accomplish?” She grinned and he opened his mouth to rebuttal.

 

“Guys, please.” Allura begged softly, rubbing her forehead.

 

Not a second more and a manila folder came across Lance and Allura’s desks. They looked up to see their favorite mustache. 

 

“Morning everyone! Assignment 2/6!” He looked over Allura and smiled. “You took your braids out.”

 

“Morning Coran. Yes, the roots were growing and I just couldn’t keep up. So! Natural Allura is here for a while!” She smiled and playfully pumped her silver curls, tight and coiled to perfection.

 

“I’ve always said you could shave your head and still look like a goddess.”

 

“Lance!” Coran scolded and they all laughed. “Either way, I love it. Good luck on your assignments guys. Call me if the codes don’t go through.” 

 

They all acknowledged him and and watched him leave. 

 

The two opened their folders and started their first-of-the-month-new-client routine. Inside the folders were five codes, each longer than the next and only listed in order, that’s it. No name, no location, no gender, age, race, religion - nothing. Their job was purely surveillance and as such they only needed to know the person’s activity. It would all be revealed quickly, but a paper with a bunch of codes is much easier to maintain than personal information. 

 

After about an hour of silence, Lance spoke up first.

“Damn, he’s cute.”

 

“You literally say that every two months.” Pidge chuckled.

 

“And it’s always true! He’s still sleeping and cuddling the blankets and its fucking adorable.” 

 

“I saw mine for a moment and then he left. Looked busy and into fitness,” Allura sighed and laid back in her chair. “Guess I’ll be staring at a bedroom for two months.”

 

They both looked over to their second monitor, the void of activity so normal it was like there was an extra, useless screen. 

 

“What about you Pidge?”

 

“Hunky.”

 

Lance almost spit out his water.

 

“What?!”

 

“Hunky. He’s big, strong looking, but is also super into physics and he loves his little sister more than anything. She looks just like him.”

 

“Are you sure it’s not his daughter?” Allura asked, Lance still in shock.

 

“Yeah, he’s in his second year at Honolulu CC and already has his acceptance letter to Colorado Technical University tacked to his wall. He’s working on his classes right now… looks like… oh cool! Engineering. He juggling that and coloring with her. His mom has peeked in a few times. He looks rather young to be married to someone who looks at least 40.”

 

“You really did come in early,” Allura laughed and Lance finally spoke.

 

“You NEVER have an opinion about a client! Wow, I’m marking my calendar. ‘March 1, 2021. Katie ‘Pidge’ Holt has a single feeling’.”

 

“Shut up,” She said, turning red and sucked down another coffee can. 

 

Allura smiled and looked back to her monitor, giving out a delighted shriek.

 

“He has a cat!”

 

Lance looked over the wall and smiled. 

 

“Whoa… that’s a big cat.”

 

“It’s a Maine Coon! Oh he’s beautiful! He’s like a panther crossed with a lion. Look at those eyes! Pure golden! And that onyx fur that blends into that big beautiful grey mane AH!”

 

“Allura, shut up! Someone’s gonna think there's an actual threat.” Pidge said through clenched teeth. She pouted and folded her arms.

 

“Well at least I get to watch a cat and get paid for it. He’s sleeping on his owner’s bed now.”

 

“How… how do you know so much about this cat?” Lance asked while leaning on the wall.

 

She shrugged. “Dunno. I just have always loved cats. Big cats especially. It’s like you with people. You can read people so easily and change the conversation to best suit them. Or Pidge with geology. She can Identify a rock with just a glimpse. I speak cat.”

 

Pidge and Lance nodded in agreement. 

 

“Okay, cool. So what’s this cat’s name?” Pidge asked.

 

“I’m not sure. I think I’ll call him Bagheera for now.” She said with a satisfied glace to the monitor, feeling calm. Lance sat back down and the peace took over for another while. 

 

“Abort! Abort!” Lance yelled around 11 just as Pidge was closing up her files. He took off his headset and threw it at the desk.

 

“What is wrong with you?”

 

“This guy just woke up and a knife fell out of his bed. A FUCKING KNIFE. What kind of freak sleeps with a knife?!”

 

Pidge turned off her computer and came around to his cube, Allura already leaning over the wall. 

 

“Apparently an adorable freak.” She mocked him and he stood up. 

 

“I take back everything I said. Not adorable. He’s a psycho. Wait…” Pidge and Allura shared a knowing look as the realization hit him. “I have to watch this freak for two months?! Oh MY GOD! WHAT IF HE MURDERS SOMEONE!!!!”

 

“That’s kind of our job dude. Also, it might be for personal safety. Just chill out, everyone is watching.” Pidge said and looked to Allura for support.

 

“I sleep with a bat under my bed.” Allura added.

 

“That’s normal.” Lance deadpanned up to her.

 

“Not if its an exact replica of the bat Steve and Jonathan shared, nails and all.” She half grinned.

 

Lance just groaned and the two girls laughed. Allura’s attention was caught by her client coming into the frame and she sat back down. Pidge patted Lance on the shoulder and grinned. 

 

“Happy Monday.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Turbo Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wager is made and the office is now a playground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy you guys love this story! I’m gonna try to make weekly updates!!

No one hated Tuesdays as much as Lance did. Monday was a chance to greet your week or tell it to fuck off. Wednesday meant you were halfway there. Thursday was the shortest day because look how close to Friday you are! And Fridays were spectacular in the fact that after 2pm, no one gave a rats ass what you did. But Tuesday’s? They drag on. It’s bureaucratic purgatory. It’s hell’s waiting room. Not to get too emo, but it was totally 10,000 spoons when you just need a knife.

Lance ran his hands down his face and flopped back into his chair, staring up at the various time zone clocks, the morning mocking him.

“How has it been a week, but the clock says barely nine?” He complained.

“Because you forgot your turbo shots, per the usual.” Allura handed him a few cans over the short wall to him. “Because you are staring at a cute but dangerous young man in his sleep.” Lance turned to Allura and pouted. “And because no one ever gets the hang of Tuesdays.” She smiled and turned back to her monitor.

“I can’t wait for Pidge to show up. I wanna hear her spill more stupid compliments. It’s embarrassing and amazing.” Lance smiled as he watched his client sit up slowly.

“Nevermind, he’s awake.”

“Full attention then?” She smiled and but her lip.

He cracked open a can and held it to his lips before pausing.

“Just about as much as you. You look like you’re watching porn, jeez.” He took a sip and Allura choked on her tongue.

“I do not! Mine has been awake for hours. He’s already done his fitness routine - which I’m trying to get the hang of, played with his cat in full view, thank god, and has been searching for…” She squinted and looked at her second monitor. “A new cat tower and some anchoring gear on Amazon. I think his cat is too big for a cat tower. Maybe when he was a kitten, but surely not now.” She tucked that one curl behind her ear for the hundredth time that morning before a bobby pin was being shoved over the wall. She smiled and took it from Lance, pining that one curl out of the way.

“Learn anything new?” She prodded.

He sighed and folded his arms across his chest, bunching up his tie.

“He’s not psycho. Just likes that one knife a lot. I should tell him to make a case for it and hide it in the wall.”

“No contact. You know that.” She scolded him.

“Yeah yeah, I know. It would be fun if we could though. Like ghosts of the grid.” He grinned and watch his client move about his room slowly.

“He is _not_ a morning person. Internet activity is minimal. Google and MySpace, which who the hell still has a MySpace? Didn’t that Tom guy die?”

Allura shrugged.

“Either way, he’s kind of a loner. Not the weird bomb building kind. He just likes to be alone. Just a boy and his knife, somewhere in the desert.”

“Desert?” Allura asked, not taking her eyes off the activity monitor.

“He had his windows open last night when I went through the tapes. Nothing but sand and rock around him. Not even another house.”

“That’s… odd.” She said delicately. Lance just nodded in agreement, taking the rest of his turbo in silence.

Soon 10:30 came and with that was break time. Lance just wanted a candy bar, but Allura wanted something else. Her hip leaned against the vending machine and she smiled.

“Play a game?”

“No thanks, I’ve already gotten my hand stuck twice. Let’s not go for three.” He said with a laugh, reaching for his candy bar and standing up straight.

“How about if a tener is on the line?”

“You have a serious problem.”

“Lance it’ll be fun, I promise!”

“Fun for you!” He ripped the wrapper off and took a bite. “No matter what the bet is, you always win!” He retorted with a mouth full of peanuts and chocolate.

She frowned and looked down at the ground, an act he knew but an act she did so well. He sighed swallowed.

“What is it?” He asked, regret on every word.

“The name.” She looked up at him, frown forgotten and a clever smile on her lips.

“Their name? That’s it?”

She nodded. “It’s harder than you think, but we always find out eventually. First. Last. Doesn’t matter, as long as it’s legal. No nicknames.”

“We are talking about the subject, right? Not the cat or a knife?” He hesitated.  
  
“Yes, the human to which we were assigned.”

He held out his hand and she took it firmly. He smiled. “To the human we were assigned. Deal.”  
He took another bite and was ready to get through until lunch.

Back at the desks, they sat quietly with their headsets askew, awaiting Pidge’s arrival. Her hair was nicely combed and braided and her blouse had a pattern instead of a solid neutral color.

“Ooh. Got a hot date?” Lance teased, face in his hands while Allura snickered. Pidge scoffed.

“Yeah, my ass with this seat and my eyes with this computer.” She huffed and plopped down like usual. She was typing in her codes and Lance side-eyed Allura.

“Sure it’s not a date? A big, strong, hunky date?”

“Oh shut up!” She scoffed and blushed. Allura dropped it and brought up something new.

“We’ve got a wager. Ten bucks to the first to get a legal name on them. First or last but no nicknames and only to the person you were assigned. You in?”

“All that for just ten bucks? Boring.” She said as she typed away, getting through wall after wall of decent human privacy.

“I’ll tell you what, you get in the game and I’ll make is 50.” Allura said with a soft smile. Lance’s blood pressure went through the roof.

“Pidge, please. Just join! It’ll be fun!”

“Fifty bucks huh?” She paused and her head teetered as if having a silent argument. “Alright, I’m in.” She held her hand out for Lance and Allura to shake. “Fifty to the first one to get a name.”

“Nice!” Lance said and fist pumped a little making Pidge laugh.

“So! Any nicknames you guys have yet?” Pidge asked with a smile.

“Oh definitely. I’ve got the bionic man. Amputee, cat lover, well buff, heart of gold, and an even bigger heart for his younger brother.”

“Do you work or stalk?” Lance asked with an eyebrow raised.

“I dabble.” She smiled and turned the other way. “How about you Pidge?”

“Hunk.” She said simply without looking up, typing away.

They both fell into laughter.

“Hunk?! Really! You might as well call him stud muffin!” Lance cackled.

“I thought about it, but Hunk just fits better. Solid like a rock but nice to look at like quartz.”

“You have no shame girl.” Lance smiled and shook his head.

“What about you?”

“What about me?” He asked, hand dramatically on his chest.

“What’s ya boi’s tag?”

“First off, never talk like that again. You are a little white girl, act like it.” Pidge stuck her tongue out. “Second… I haven’t given a nickname much thought yet. It’s hard to pin him down.”

“I bet you’d like to.” Pidge said under her breath.

Allura cleared her throat at the same time, luckily Lance didn’t hear Pidge. He was too lost in thought.

“What have you noticed about him? Besides what you’ve told me.” Allura prompted. He considered everything before he answered.

“His hair is black. Like really, really black. It looks greasy when he wakes up but not so much later. It kind of looks like a mullet which is the dumbest thing I’ve seen since my 2009 freshman photos. I can’t tell what color his eyes are… sometimes they look grey and sometimes purple. It’s so weird. And he dresses like a jet pilot that got hired by hot topic.” Lance crossed his arms again and nodded.

“Yeah. Mullet. That’s what gets me the most.”

“So Hunk, Mullet, and the Bionic Man?” Pidge asked with a smile. It was infectious and Allura began to laugh. Lance fixed his tie and chuckled a bit.

“I’m pretty sure we are the only group who plays this game.” Allura said, still smiling.

“Who cares.” Pidge sneered. “These guys wouldn’t know how to have fun if it bit them in the ass.”

Lance laughed and stood up, tossing Pidge a can of double shot.

“I’m gonna go grab lunch, what would you ladies like?”

“I have no money until payday, mian.” Pidge said.

“Same, I’m skint.” Allura echoes.

“It’s on me. So, where to?”

The girls exchanged a look and both answered at the same time.

“Fourth Street!”

“Oh, I haven’t been to that cafe in forever! Okay let me guess. Allura; strawberry parfait and turkey sandwich. Pidge; apple pie with extra whip and zucchini bread with their signature peanut butter icing, two slices?”

“Yes please!” Pidge smiled.

“Perfect Lance. What’s gotten into you? Being so generous.” Allura asked, watching her client while biting her pencil.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “Maybe turbo Tuesday really is making a comeback.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment telling me what you would love to see. I’m super flexible with this story.


	3. What a Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge gets a little more than she expected.

Why not wear heels when you’re only 5’? Why not wear a flowy skirt to make everyone look as she blushes like some doujinshi moe character? Why not pair it with some trashy sheer shirt? Why not? Because that’s not who she is. 

 

Pidge would normally wear slacks and either a nice but neutral top or a tie and colored button down. She was never one for frilly objects at work. She was not usually over concerned about how she looked, as long as she looked clean enough for work. 

 

So why did she feel the need to… primp? Yesterday she had pulled out a ruffled spring green blouse with pink flowers on it. That was out of character. Right? Or was she allowed to mix it up?

 

She groaned and looked to her closet. She did miss dresses. She also missed the days when Agent Jones was the boss and she could show up half dead in sweats and he didn’t care. Suzann though, everyone hated her. She was an uptight bitch who needed ‘order and discipline in balance’, whatever that meant. 

 

Pidge reached for opaque cocoa tights and a nice white and maroon dress she had stored away. That and a pair of black flat boots. She braided her hair again, putting just a dash of mocha on her lips with a smile.

 

She could be balanced, she could decide what was in her character to do. Especially with having to run errands and getting paid to watch an adorable Engineer major all day.

 

Why not?

* * *

She did receive looks when she entered the building. She expected it. No whistles, thank god, per the strict sexual harassment policies. 11am wasn't a bad time to start work, but 7pm was an awful time to get off work when you have a life. If you have a life. Which she didn’t. If she wasn’t at a computer for work, it was for pleasure. 

 

She came to their little corner, really an oasis in a desert. Allura didn’t look up as she passes over a lunch Pidge had grabbed for her, but when handing Lance’s to him, he looked up. And yes, he did notice.

 

“Pidge, if you’re trying to send me a sign, message received.” He winked.

 

“Ew.” She deadpanned and dropped his food onto his desk. Which made him scoff and turn his attention back to his screen, a small smile on his lips.

 

“I do love that color on you.” Allura said and the two smiled at each other.

 

“So she can compliment you and I can’t?”

 

“You basically catcalled her, next time try these words; ‘You look nice today.’ I know its hard Lance, but if you practice, you can do it.”

 

Pidge sat down and laughed a bit, getting into her computer.

 

“Anything interesting happen while I was gone?” Pidge asked.

 

“Oh yes actually-”

 

“No! Nothing interesting happened!” Lance interrupted.

 

“Okay now I gotta know. Allura, spill.”

 

“Allura, please. Don’t do this to me.” He whined.

 

She laughed and looked to Pidge, leaning on the wall between them.

 

“Turns out that Mullet can play the guitar and is a rather good singer. So what does he do first thing this morning? Pull out his acoustic and bang out ‘Slow Hands’. Made Lance give a stiff salute at ten in the morning.”

 

“Allura!”

 

“No way!” Pidge laughed.

 

“I would have died, but I needed to live to tell you.” She grinned and leaned back into her cubicle.

 

“Give back the sandwich.” Pidge said through laughter and scrambled over the wall. Lance smacked her hands and put the sandwich out of her reach.

 

“No! You made us lunch and I will enjoy it!”

 

“You don’t deserve it!” She laughed, her hands on her hips. “I bet you recorded it.”

 

“He already sent it through, prolly, four emails to send it to his personal email.” Allura chimed in, watching her client work on his schedule for the month.

 

“Looks like we’ve all got a long two months ahead of us. Lance is three days in and has already fucked up, let’s try not to get fired.” Pidge said as her screen came alive.

 

There he was, the gentle giant, doing school work while his little sister bounced on his bed. She was adorable in her little white top and… grass skirt? Pidge watched closely and Hunk turned to his sister.

 

“Akona! Ua hala’oe!” He paused and turned his attention to the door as the girl’s jumping stopped. “Mom! Akona is late for her dance class!”

 

Quickly a woman came in and swopped up the child like she was two pounds and turned to her son.

 

“Hunk, you need to tell me when she’s bothering you.” She scolded but also gave the child a kiss. Pidge’s eyes went wide. Hunk? Was that really his name?

 

“Mom, Akona doesn’t bother me. She’s just late!”

 

“Yoshi is good at keeping time.” The little girl spoke and the mother laughed. 

 

“He is. He is also so full of stress that he might blow up like Mauna Loa, eh?” She came to his side and pressed her forehead against his as well as a kiss. “Study hard Tsuyoshi, and make sure you have a day set aside to come to her recital.”

 

“Mom,” He whined.

 

“Okay, okay. We’re going. I’ll bring home dinner.”

 

“I’ll cook, no worries.”

 

His mom departed with his sister and he went right back to his school work.

 

“I HAVE A NAME!” Pidge stood up and threw her headset around her neck.

 

“Oh really?” Allura said and looked between her and Lance. 

 

“Yeah, okay so I guess Hunk is actually his nickname! How cool is that?! His sister called him Yoshi, but his mother called him Tsuyoshi, so his real name must be Tsuyoshi!”

 

“I like Hunk better.” Lance said softly.

 

“Apparently he does too.” She smiled and looked to Allura, hand out. “I win.”

 

“I’m skint until Friday! You’ll get paid when I get paid.” She folded her arms across her chest and looked back at her screen.

 

“Get anything else?” Lance asked, peering over his monitor.

 

“He’s at least bilingual if not more. He yelled something in either Maori or Hawaiian and then switched to English when he wasn’t so frustrated. Is that how bilingual works?”She turned to Lance who shrugged.

 

“It can. Usually I end up forgetting spanish words and just say “thingie” over and over again until someone guesses what the fuck I’m trying to say. It can be like what Hunk did too though, you say the first thing that comes to mind, no matter what language and then realize what language is gonna convey what you want to say better. There is no ‘on/off’ switch. It all kind of blends together until one day you wake up and can’t think of any word to describe breakfast besides ‘huevos y el pan tostado’.”

 

“Wow, okay. Glad I only know English then.” Pidge said and Allura laughed. Pidge and Lance looked to her.

 

“Sorry, the Bionic Man is more of a dork than anyone can imagine. He actually set aside time after his workouts to play with his cat, who’s name does not fit the cat.”

 

“What his name?”

 

“Volt? As in electricity. He is lightning-fast, but Bagheera is a much better name.” She shook her head. “Either way, its scheduled at 9 am to ‘Catch the Volt’. Dear god, bless the woman or man that marries him.” She said with a laugh. 

 

“Well, at least we’ve all had interesting days already. I’ll go over the morning stuff towards the end of my shift, but for right now, I think I’m gonna watch Hunk do his school work.”

 

The two nodded and went back to work. Pidge did something she never did and crossed her legs. She sat like a lady, held her hand in her hand, and let the blush consume her face when looking over Hunk, watching his brain power work faster than she ever had. It was nice to watch someone work so hard. She smiled and had a very good Wednesday. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the support! This story is so fun! Please remember to comment!!! They feed the writer, haha!


	4. Tough Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get steep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the long awaited update! I got a new job and a dog pretty much in the same week so life has been a little hectic. Here you go!

Allura had found herself thinking more and more of her client after work hours. She knew his email, his handles on social media, even his cat’s instagram. She constantly fought the urge to just take a peak, trying to keep herself professional. Many good workers had been fired for less and it had almost never been worth it. But this was different, wasn’t it? 

 

This Bionic Man was something special. He was kind, smart, and spoiled his cat with a huge heart. That combined with his quirky side and his undeniable good looks struck a chord with her. No one ever had brought up these feelings in her entire 5 years of being a NSA. Yet here she was, combing out her hair in her best pencil skirt and pastel pink top, gold hoop earrings and bracelets to match, with even a small gold locket. Every detail was in place, not a single corner of her face unblended. She looked like she was about to embark on a date instead of driving herself to work.

 

She arrived to an empty corner, coffee in hand and a lunch bag on her arm. Allura sat down and arranged her things, taking a deep breath before clocking in and logging on through the codes. Her heart raced as she typed the fifth and last code, wondering if she would be met with an empty room or the steel grey eyes she had come to daydream of. She pressed enter and waited.

 

The monitor came to life and she found him packing a bag, his back to her while Volt watched him from the bed. He seemed to be going on a trip. She sat back and waited, knowing the 8 hours ahead of her would be near torture, just like Thursdays always were. 

 

Eventually, Lance slid into the cubicle next to her. He murmured a soft greeting and started to log in. Allura looked him over and he almost looked… Nervous? Guilty? She couldn’t place the exact emotion but it was clear with his shaky breath that something askew. 

 

“Lance?”

 

He turned to her and made a questioning hum.

 

“Are you alright? You seem a bit… off.”

 

His eyes darted away from her and he nodded, giving him time to compose himself. 

 

“You know me,” he laughed. “Just waiting for Friday.” He feigned a smile. She didn’t want to push him too hard, seeing how uncomfortable he was, so she simply said “Okay” and let it go for now. 

 

They sat in silence until about 9:30. Allura’s screen was empty of both Volt and Bionic Man.

 

“Anything new?” She turned to him and rested her chin in her hand. 

 

“Not really. He got a phone call last night. I didn’t know he had a phone.” Lance paused and smiled. “It’s one of those Razors that were all the rage when you were in high school.” He put his hands behind his head and leaned back. “Anyway, I guess his brother is coming to visit. Named Shiro?” He looked to Allura and she chuckled.

 

“Maybe your knife boy is part of an Asian family. That name sounds Japanese.”

 

Lance looked to his screen, watching Mullet work on an engine part he couldn’t identify, immediately his little grease monkey was the cutest person on the planet. He tried to hide his blush.

 

“He doesn’t look very Japanese. Or Asian. Maybe it’s a step or a half-brother? I could be wrong.”

 

Lance went quiet, letting his thoughts run. Allura watched as his eyes seem to go far from their desks even though he was physically watching his client.

 

“I didn’t even know he had family.” Lance said and although it was a simple fact, his tone edged on something much sadder. She frowned and put her hand in her lap. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” She paused and he seemed to waiver in his stance. “You can talk to me, you know I’m here for you Lance.” 

 

After a few moments he spoke.

 

“I broke a rule. A big one.” His eyes returned to hers and she understood instantly. She tried to think of something to say, anything to comfort or help her friend. Instead, she had a burning question.

 

“Is it worth it?” She asked softly, so engrossed in her own situation.

 

“I know he is.”

 

She nodded and turned back to her motionless screen, her heart racing and wanting so badly to take an early lunch.

 

* * *

 

It seemed to take Pidge forever to show up, but in reality the clock runs slow when you have too much time on your hands. Pidge took her coveted spot with Allura and Lance, of whom gave uncharacteristic greetings. Lance, always the talker, said a small “Hey Pidge”. Allura on the other hand, ever the hard worker and master of the sly art of multitasking, began chatting with her at length instantly”

 

“You two are acting weird. What’s going on?”

 

Allura and Lance glanced to each other and words failed both of them. Pidge knew this look and sighed, sitting down slowly and trying to be quiet.

 

“Who did it?”

 

“I did.” Lance said softly while messing with his tie. 

 

“This isn’t a game Lance. This is our job.”

 

“I know.” He said defensively.

 

“We are talking mass exposure and panic, felony charges, gag orders and who knows what! The others got caught before anything big happened, but not only are you smart enough to get around being caught, you know better!”

 

“I know, Pidge.” He said softly, dropping his tie. “I didn’t make the best decision but… I can’t take it back.”

 

Allura put herself between Pidge and Lance.

 

“Don’t be this way… I’ve… had a thought or two.” She looked up at Pidge who went wide-eyed. 

 

“You?! You’ve never-” Pidge started

 

“I know. And I didn’t, but I wanted to so badly for the first time that I almost have.” She looked to the two and sighed. “We can fix this. We can ask for new assignments.”

 

Lance frowned and looked down but he was compliant.

 

“No.”

 

Allura turned her head back to Pidge.

 

“I don’t want a new assignment.” She said with the most serious face she ever has.

 

“Why? We’re the ones who messed up, not you. What’s it matter if you get a new client?” Allura argued.

 

“Because I like the client I have.” She said harshly.

 

“You can’t choose your job Pidge.” Lance grumbled.

 

“No, I mean I don’t want a new client because… I really like the one I have now.”

 

“Oh.” The realization came over Lance and Allura simultaneously and they backed away, sitting in silence. 

 

“Yeah.” Pidge whispered and popped her lips together.

 

Allura looked at the two and came to a conclusion. 

 

“If one of us goes down,” she said softly and reached for Lance’s hand. He took it with a smile. She reached out for Pidge. “We go down together.” Pidge grabbed her hand and reached for Lance, making a silent threeway pact.

 

“Somewhere out there are these three people that we are so fascinated by that we’re risking it all. I won’t let Lance go down like this, and I can’t keep to myself either.”

 

Pidge nodded and looked to him.

 

“I’m sorry.” She gripped his hand tighter. “We’re in this together. We always have been.”

 

“So, what’s the plan for you two?” Lance asked.

* * *

 

Allura was on her phone checking her bank account. Sometimes she got paid early and she could really use a drink right now. When she had gotten off work, she didn’t head home but rather she headed east until her car was almost empty, stopping in Palo Verde. There was a bar just on the edge of town, across the street from a small gas stop. She filled her car and parked over at the bar, happily taking a seat in her work clothes at the bar, on a Thursday night.

 

She hadn’t been paid yet and she really didn’t care because she was going to get a drink anyway. She needed one after swiping right on The Bionic Man, who’s profile name was ‘Shiro’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short, I'm going to try and go back to weekly updates and also longer chapters starting next week. Please remember tp leave comments! They feed the beast!


	5. Friday, I'm In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of a week and the beginning of a journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient. I ... can't really describe whats been going on but it will get better! Have fun!

3 Whiskey Sours, 2 Blue Hawaiians, and a very expensive cab ride later, Allura stumbled into her loft. Her heels had come off long ago and her shirt was askew, even though it was a button down. She slammed the door shut with her body and let it hold her weight up for a little while. Her eyes wanting nothing but to close but her stomach was flipping. 

 

Her smile was bright and her laughter reminiscent of high school. She knew his name. He was no longer ‘The Bionic Man’, but Shiro - be it a nickname or not, she didn’t care. It fit him and she had connected the dots slowly. This Shiro was probably the same Shiro Lance had spoken of earlier, and that made it so real. So much closer. 

 

Allura started to walk to her bed with a goofy, love-struck grin. She fell asleep in her clothes and makeup, not even bothering to take off her jewelry.

 

…

 

Morning was not kind. It came with a blinding sunrise and a throbbing head. She was afraid the sound of a groan would sound like roaring lion, so she silently laid under the covers to anchor herself. Eventually she picked herself up and dragged the shell of her heavy body into the shower to start with the damage control. 

 

Clean Allura emerged after the hot water had run out and she dried herself the best she could. While getting ready for the day, Shiro floated in the back of her mind. Just having a name to go with his face was almost enough to cure her hangover. She smiled. Almost.

 

* * *

 

Button downs to the left. Ties to the right. Pants in the middle and a mostly naked Lance standing above the piles of clothes on his bed. No combination of anything felt right. He knew Mullet couldn’t see him at work, but to Lance it didn’t matter. He needed to look his best. 

 

He had spent all night trying to figure out how to strike up a conversation with him and ended up texting him an essay about how his guitar was broken, asking ‘Marco’, his brother, to fix it. It was a ruse, a classic ‘wrong number but hey I can help you anyway’ that Mullet had fallen for easily. He was sweet and efficient with his help. Lance felt as though if he actually had a guitar, it would have sounded better than when Lance bought it. The conversation was short but it made him smile from ear to ear even now, standing in his boxer-briefs, trying to pick out an outfit.

 

Eventually, he settled for a black button down, white slacks, a red tie and sharp black shoes. It wasn’t his first choice but it would get him to work on time for once.

 

The drive took no time and yet Allura still beat him there. He was still grinning and passed her a sugary coffee.

 

“Morning Princess.”

 

He sat next to her and she looked over at him with enty eyes that came with vacation-like luggage.

 

“Woah, what the hell happened to you?”

 

“Shh, Lance.” She groaned but a small, girlish smile graced her lips. “I’m hungover and the oddest combination of wanting to die and the happiest I’ve ever been.”

 

Lance was quiet and watched her slowly sip her coffee, the liquid straight from the gods. 

 

“I didn’t see your car in the lot… I thought I beat you here for once.” He said softly, a bit confused. She made a noise, acknowledging his comment.

 

“I took an uber.” She said, her lips barely leaving her straw.

 

“Do you need me to have my sister look at your car? You know she’d do it for free.” He said slowly, still trying to be sensitive to her head. She shook her head softly. 

 

“No, but I would appreciate a ride to Palo Verde to get my car after work.” She smiled and looked to him.

 

He nodded and got closer. “I can do that, if you tell me why you were all the way out there in the middle of the week!”

 

“Shhh...”

 

“Sorry.” He said softer. “But seriously. You didn’t need to drive out in the boonies to get drunk.”

 

“I did to meet Shiro on tinder.”

 

His eyes went wide and he visibly swallowed. 

 

“Shiro.” She nodded. “Shiro as in Mullet’s Shiro?” She bit her lip and nodded again. 

 

“Also known as the Bionic Man.” She grinned and laughed.

 

“Wait wait wait…” He kept pointing from his cubicle to hers in some sort of invisible puzzle solving motion, _A_ _Beautiful_ _Mind_ style. “Yours and mine… Shiro. Mullet’s Shiro is… your guy?!”

 

She laughed hard and didn’t care how bad her head hurt. Her heart fluttered and she smiled wide.

 

“Let’s hope they are blood brothers, then if you marry one and I marry the other, we’re officially family.” She giggled.

 

“Are you still drunk? Or is that coffee spiked?” Lance asked and was sweating.

 

Allura clocked in slowly and looked over to him. 

 

“Care to tell me why you look so chipper yet tired?”

 

He stopped typing for a moment and then continued in passed the firewalls. “It’s worse than what you did.” He grinned and waited to get logged in all the way. He was eager to see his face, his hair, his eyes, him. When the screen opened up, Mullet was laying on his bed and looking at his phone, one arm behind his head. Lance smiled and something came off his shoulders he hadn’t known he was carrying. Lance turned back to Allura.

 

“I texted him. Asked for advice on how to fix my guitar under the guise the the number was Marco’s.” He made a sheepish grin, but didn’t really care. He would lie as many times as he needed to to talk to him. 

 

Allura snickered and looked to her own screen, waiting and watching to see those beautiful grey eyes and gold heart that was Shiro. Sure enough, he was on his computer looking up which marathon to go for and trying to find a proper sponsor. Volt was sitting faithfully on his bed, watching out the window with a slow moving tail. 

 

“I’m all in at this point.” She said and leaned back with her coffee and chewed on her straw.

 

“All in? Like… did he swipe on you?” Lance asked, leaning back to mimic her.

 

“Not yet, but I can’t wait to find out. He was within 50 miles of Palo Verde, so he’s not that far from us. Which means your man might be near too.”

 

“He’s not my man Allura, I just…” Lance stammered and felt his heart pick up and mouth go dry. What he wouldn’t give to be his. He took in a sharp breath. “What are we doing?”

 

“We’re being human and breaking all the rules along the way.”

 

“What if… What if we screw this up? Like… what if he doesn’t like me? What if Shiro isn’t into you? Which would be ridiculous on his part because if you swiped on me I would message you instantly-”

 

“Lance.”

 

“Either way!” He paused and looked to his screen, his heart getting buzzed on the smile that was touching Mullet’s lips. “I’m nervous.”

 

“Me too. I know I don’t look it, but there are more things on the line here other than a broken heart.”

 

He nodded and understood, still letting his nerves spiral into his stomach. They fell into an easy, normal silence as they watched their subjects.

 

* * *

 

Pidge came in and immediately put her hand in front of Allura’s face.

 

“Pay up.”

 

Allura clicked her tongue and whipped two 20’s and a 10 out of her purse, slapping her hand with the money. She hated loosing, which is exactly why she shouldn’t gamble.

 

“Good morning to you too.”

 

Pidge laughed and tucked the money into her bra. 

 

“Morning guys. Lunch is on me and I want pizza.” She smiled and sat in her cube.

 

“Fine, but can we have pineapple and ham?” Lance asked.

 

“There will be no tropical yogurt toppings on my pizza.” She said firmly.

 

“It’s delicious!” He argued.

 

“It’s disgusting!” She retorted.

 

“It’s my favorite!”

 

“You’re disgusting!”

 

“Guys, how about cheese and more cheese?” Allura tried to reason.

 

The two paused and nodded.

 

“I can live with that.” Lance smiled. “Love your dress by the way. You remind me of those Arizona tea cans.”

 

Pidge laughed, looking at her puffy sleeves and draping hem. It was the same color as the green tea cans along with the pink flowers. She loved it, it was comfortable and perfect for a friday.

 

“That is how you give a proper compliment Lance. Thank you. You look nice today too, I like the white pants.”

 

“Aw, you two grow up so fast.” Allura grinned. Pidge went to work getting into the network.

 

“Don’t worry Allura, we’ll be squabbling over something by the time you go home.” She smiled.

 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” Lance said with a wink and they all laughed. 

 

Lance and Allura told her their Thursday night stories and invited her to come on a ride with them. 

 

“Oh wow. That’s… so…” She started laughing. “This is seriously some sitcom shit.”

 

“That’s exactly how I feel!” Allura replied and laughed.

 

“I want to go. Mostly to track down Shiro. Hunk is too far for me to pull anything like that but LDR can work out. I’ll figure something out next week.”

 

“Okay, we’ll wait for you to get off work then and come get you.” Lance said.

 

“Wait, all three of us in your car?”

 

“Yeah, I get the best gas mileage.”

 

“It’s just… what about my car?”

 

“I can follow you home if you want. Then it’s safe.” Lance offered.

 

“I’ll take you up on that.” She raised her water bottle. “To the best Friday night ever!”

 

“Here here!” Lance said with his pepsi. “Cheers.” Allura echoed with her second coffee.

 

Pidge ended with a smile, watching Hunk work hard on his school work and lighting something warm in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please comment!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! So this is my first story that isn't serious and is supposed to be fun. Please comment, I need to know how well this is going over.


End file.
